Ultraman Chronicle
by Roostedboost
Summary: Bercerita tentang Ryuga, seorang pemuda yang mengalami nasib sama seperti Saito. Ia terkirim kedua itu berbekal kekuatan dari Ultraman Orb, Ultraman Ginga juga Ultraman X dan dengan kekuatan itu ia hidup bertualang menyelamatkan dunianya yang saat ini seorang diri dari para monster. Sampai kemudian pertemuannya dengan putri Henrietta mengubah hidupnya.
1. Chapter 1

"U-Ultraman Orb?" Tanya Saito keheranan. "Oh, aku ingat! Ultraman Orb adalah salah satu acara televisi di tempat asalku dulu. Acara itu tentang raksasa cahaya yang berjuang melindungi dunia ini dari serangan monster-monster raksasa. Memangnya ada apa dengan Ultraman Orb? Lagi pula, bagaimana bisa kau tahu tentang tokoh fiksi itu?".

"Ini" Agnes mengeluarkan secarik kertas foto yang ia simpan dibalik pakaian yang ia kenakan. Setelah itu, ia perlihatkan gambar yang tercetak di kertas itu pada Saito. Foto sesosok raksasa cahaya yang ia sebut Ultraman Orb itu, bertarung melawan seekor naga api raksasa ditengah hutan. "Gambar ini diambil menggunakan salah satu barang yang berasal dari duniamu yang kau sebut dengan 'kamera' sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu. Nah, Bagaimana menurutmu?".

Saito terperangah. Ia masih tidak percaya kalau tokoh yang hanyalah sekedar karakter fiksi itu kini hidup dan berada didunia yang sama dengan dirinya saat ini. "I-ini tidak mungkin..."Pikirnya. "MUSTAHIL!".

 **.**

 **...**

 **Familiar Zero**

 **Ultraman Orb** x **Ultraman Ginga** x **Ultraman X**

 **00oo00**

 **ULTRAMAN CHRONICLE**

 **...**

 **.**

"Jadi kau pengawal baru ku?" Tanya putri Henrietta pada sesosok pemuda berambut Raven yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. "Kalau aku boleh tahu, Namamu siapa?"

"Aku hanyalah pengawal sementara. Namaku Ryuga" Jawabnya datar. Seakan tak peduli dengan siapa ia tengah bicara. "Aku dibayar untuk menjamin keselamatanmu selama seminggu penuh. Karna itu, aku tak bisa menginggalkanmu seorang diri dalam situasi apapun".

"Tapi aku mau mandi..."

"Aku tak peduli! Sudahlah, mandi saja. Biar aku ikut mandi sekalian dengan mu".

"Ayolah, aku mohon. Aku mandinya cuman sebentar kok. Tak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi, percayalah!"

"Ugh...baiklah. Tapi jika dalam waktu 15 menit kau belum juga usai, aku tak akan pernah berfikir panjang untuk melihat keadaanmu dikamar mandi!"

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih ya.."

Akhirnya Putri Henrietta berhasil lepas dari pengawalnya yang sangat ketat itu. "Walaupun sebenarnya ia peduli. Tapi bukankah sikapnya barusan itu terlalu berlebihan?" Gumam tuan putri sambil melepas pakaiannya. Putri Henrietta pun dapat mandi dengan tenang, sementara si pemuda tadi menunggu didekat pintu masuk kekamar mandi sang putri. Ia mengenakan jacket merah berseling putih dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Di punggung tangan kirinya tercetak lambang yang sama dengan milik Saito, Simbol dari seorang Gandalf ,sedangkan tangan kanannya dibaluti oleh sarung tangan anti sihir yang terbuat dari besi. Dipinggangnya terlilit sabuk dengan 3 buah benda aneh tergantung disana. Orb ring, Ginga Spark dan X devizer. Ia adalah orang yang sama seperti Saito, datang dari dunia lain dan terbawa kedunia ini melalui sebuah kejadian yang aneh. Ia masih ingat saat itu, saat sebelum ia terbawa kedunia ini. Saat itu ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sehabis berbelanja di sebuah toko mainan untuk membeli mainan ultraman, mainan yang sama seperti yang kini ia gantung dipinggangnya sebagai hadiah di hari ulang tahun sahabatnya yang maniak Ultraman. Namun diperjalanan, ia tiba-tiba saja terhisap kedalam sebuah lubang dimensi yang muncul dihadapannya. Seketika ia kehilangan kesadarannya. Tapi saat sadar, ia pun kaget bukan main mendapati dirinya yang kini berada ditempat yang antah berantah. Disaat itu, ia melihat seekor naga raksasa yang terbang dilangit sambil terus menyemburkan api ketanah. Tepatnya ketempat ia berada. Lantas ia pun bangkit dan langsung lari menjauh dari sana. Menjauh dari naga itu sebisa mungkin. Sayangnya ia telah terlebih dahulu dilabeli sebagai santapan oleh naga itu. naga itu pun tak mau melepaskan dirinya. Ryuga begitu putus asa dikala itu. Sampai kemudian 3 mainan Ultraman yang dibelinya tadi tiba-tiba bersinar dan melayang kearahnya. Seakan sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, dirangkulnya tiga mainan itu lalu dimasukkannya 2 mainan kedalam saku celananya sementara yang satu lagi ia pertahankan ditangannya. Sebuah mainan yang lebih terlihat seperti cincin dengan ukuran yang cukup besar. Berbekal pengalaman menonton beberapa series Ultraman ditelevisi, ia pun maju kearah naga itu dengan sepasang kartu ditangannya. Naga itu menyaksikan dirinya dan langsung terbang kearahnya. Keduanya saling mendekat. Hingga akhirnya...

 **.**

 **Ultraman**

 **Ultraman Tiga**

 **...**

 **Fusion Up!**

 **...**

 **Ultraman Orb Spacium Zeperion**

 **.**

Sosok Ryuga berganti menjadi Raksasa cahaya yang luar biasa. Dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa dihadangnya naga api itu hingga terpental. Sang naga pun langsung ketakutan dibuatnya dan berusaha melarikan diri. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, raksasa tadi telah terlebih dahulu berada dihadapannya. Alhasil, serangan bertubi-tubi dari raksasa itupun menghantam tubuh si naga sampai-sampai membuat naga itu oleng dan kembali jatuh mencium tanah.

Raksasa itu, Ultraman orb pun ikut turun dan berdiri dihadapan si reptil raksasa bersayap itu. Diposisikannya kedua tangannya membentuk huruf L dengan tangan kanan tegak vertikal sementara tangan kiri horizontal. " **Sperion Ray**!". Dari tangannya itu menembak pancaran sinar yang dahsyat, mengenai sang naga. Dalam sekejap ledakan besar terjadi, menelan seisi hutan. Membumi hanguskan sekelilingnya. Menyisakan Ultraman Orb Yang berdiri seorang diri disana.

Sejak saat itu, iapun hidup bertualang. Berlatih teknik pedang pada seorang mantan pasukan kerajaan dan menjadi seorang pengawal bayaran hingga saat ini. Tak jarang juga ia terpaksa harus menggunakan kekuatan Ultraman yang ia miliki untuk bertarung melawan musuh-musuh yang diluar nalar seperti Hydra, Titan, Golem raksasa dan sebagainya. Hampir setiap orang yang pernah menggunakan jasanya sebagai pengawal mengetahui rahasia besarnya ini. Tapi beruntung mereka tak pernah mau buka mulut pada yang lain.

"Anu... Ryuga. Kau bilang kau datang dari negeri yang jauh kan?" Tanya Henrietta memulai kembali pembicaraan yang sempat terputus. "kurasa aku punya seorang teman yang mungkin bisa sedikit membantu masalah mu itu"

"Be-benarkah!? Siapa!?"

"Hiraga Saito..."

To be Continued...


	2. Chapter 1's

"wales-sama...Aku tidak percaya engkau tidak lagi ada didunia ini..." Ratap Henrietta memandangi cincin rubi yang terpasang di jari manisnya, berlinang air mata kesedihan. "Bagaimana aku bisa hidup didunia ini tanpa dirimu?...Pelangi hanya bisa ada dilangit dengan angin dan air." Tangisnya lirih semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia benar-benar tak dapat lagi memendam kesedihan yang telah berakar dilubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Kesehariannya ia lalui dengan senyuman palsu. Namun jauh didalam dirinya ia menangis, ia menangis.

Mendadak rubi yang tertanam dicincinnya bersinar. "ada apa ini?" Tanya sang putri. Henrietta memperhatikan cincinnya itu dengan seksama. Ia keheranan, kenapa bisa bersinar tanpa ada rubi yang satunya.

"Henrietta..." berselang beberapa lama, ia mendengar suara sahutan seseorang yang memanggil dirinya dari luar jendela, dibalkon kamar tepatnya. Ia tahu benar suara siapa itu. Suara yang sangat dirindukannya. Suara yang selalu menggema dalam mimpinya dikala ia tidur. Suara itu, membuatnya tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya. "Siapa!?"Jeritnya. "Beraninya kau menyelinap masuk ke kamar sang ratu!"

"Henrietta, ini aku..." Sambung sosok yang sedari tadi berdiri dibalik jendela itu. "aku...Wales"

Henrietta menatap bisu keluar jendela. Mendapati sesosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan mantel biru khas bangsawan. Ia kenal sosok itu. Sosok yang selama ini selalu ia rindukan, selalu ia tunggu kehadirannya. Dirinya yakin itu adalah dia, tapi akal sehatnya melawan. "Tidak mungkin! Harusnya kau sudah meninggal!"

"Aku belum mati, aku hidup karna dirimu. Banyanganku yang meninggal"

"Tidak mungkin...Mustahil.."

"Kalau begitu akan aku berikan bukti kalau aku ini sungguhan" Sosok berambut pirang itu, Wales kemudian memperlihatkan cincin rubi angin yang ada di jari manisnya. Mengarahkannya pada gadis itu. Membuat kedua rubi itu kembali bersinar. "Dimalam berangin itu..."

"Ikrar antara air..." Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Henrietta langsung berlari menuju sosok itu, memeluknya erat. Merasakan kembali kehangatan yang telah lama hilang. Melengkapi kembali kekurangan dalam hidupnya. Dibawah sinar rembulan yang bersinar terang dilangit berbintang. Dimalam yang tenang. Di balkon kamarnya itu yang menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan mereka kembali.

"wales-sama..."

 **.**

 **...**

 **Familiar Zero**

 **Ultraman Orb** x **Ultraman Ginga** x **Ultraman X**

 **00oo00**

 **ULTRAMAN CHRONICLE**

 **...**

 **.**

"Hea!"  
Tendangan keras dari Ryuga yang kini telah berubah menjadi Ultraman Ginga berhasil mendarat diwajah golem raksasa itu. Raksasa itupun langsung terhuyung-huyung dibuatnya. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Ginga langsung mengambil jarak untuk melancarkan salah satu jurus pamungkas miliknya. Tapi sebelum ia sempat melakukannya, Golem raksasa itu telah ambruk terlebih dahulu. Kembali berubah menjadi onggokan tanah. Ginga pun keheranan dibuatnya. Ia pun kembali berubah menjadi wujud anak laki-laki berambut raven seperti sebelumnya. Sesaat dilihatnya sekeliling, tidak ada siapa-siapa. "Apa-apaan ini?" Pikirnya.

Ryuga pun tak mau ambil pusing. Ia pun mengemas kembali barang-barangnya yang berserakan akibat serangan monster tadi lalu kembali bersiap untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke sekolah sihir tempat Saito berada. Sebenarnya ia sempat ragu untuk meninggalkan putri sekaligus ratu muda itu seorang diri tanpa pengawasan dirinya hanya untuk menemui Hiraga Saito. Tapi tuan putri itu terus meyakinkan dirinya kalau tak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi selama kepergiannya. Meskipun berat hati, Ryuga pun akhirnya berangkat menuju akademi itu dengan surat jalan dari sang putri. Untuk mencari tahu semua tentang dirinya dan dunia ini. Siapa tahu, setelah ia bertemu dengan Saito, ia bisa pulang kembali kedunia asalnya.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, Ryuga kembali memperhatikan sekitar. Setidaknya ia harus memastikan kalau kliennya, tuan putri itu benar-benar aman sepeninggalnya mencari Hiraga Saito yang saat ini sedang bersama Louise. Setelah rasanya mantap, ia pun kemabali melanjutkan perjalanan. Entah kenapa, tapi keraguan masih saja terselip dihatinya. Baru kali ini ia pergi meninggal tuannya begitu saja dan mendapat izin untuk melakukan hal itu dari tuannya sendiri dalam masa tugasnya. "Yah, sudahlah. Lagian dia sendiri yang ngasih izin" Batinnnya.

"Kau khawatir pada gadis itu ya?" Gema suara itu terdengar dari dalam salah satu mainan Ultraman yang terkait dipinggangnya, X Devizer. Ryuga pun mengambil mainannya itu.

"Begitulah" Jawabnya. "Baru kali ini aku meninggalkan tuanku begitu saja. Biasanya kan aku selalu berjaga 24 jam penuh"

"Tak apalah, jarang-jarang kau dapat liburan bukan? Nikmati saja"

"Kau benar, Lagi pula hal buruk apa yang mungkin terjadi selama aku pergi. Dia itu kan seorang ratu. Pasti punya banyak penjaga yang hebat. Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saj..."

"Tuan Ryuga! Ratu Henrietta diculik!" Jerit salah seorang pasukan senjata api milik Tuan putri yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dibelakang Ryuga.

"Haha,kau lihat kan X, dia baik-baik saj...APA!"

 **.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Love and Friendship**

 **Goodbye My Friend**

 **...**

 **.**

Danau Lagdorian

 **"Dispel Magic!"**  
Petir hebat meyambar tubuh Wales. Wales pun lemas seketika tak lagi berdaya. Jiwa plasu yang diisi cincin advanari kedalam tubuhnyapun berangsur menghilang. Lenyap. Ia jatuh terkapar. Bersiap untuk kembali kealam kematian yang telah menunggu kehadirannya kembali. Ia menagis. Sebuah tangisan bahagia yang menyambut kematian. Menyaksikan hal itu, Lantas yang lain pun mendekat. Terutama kekasihnya Henrietta yang langsung merangkul tubuhnya. Serta merta putri itu menangis.

"henrietta..Jangan menangis. Biarpun aku dikendalikan, maafkan atas semua yang telah aku lakukan. Dan..berjanjilah Henrietta.." Pinta Wales yang tengah berjuang menyampaikan kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Apapun itu, akan aku lakukan" Jawab Henrietta dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Apa janji yang harus aku ucapkan?"

"Lupakanlah aku...Lupakanlah aku dan temukanlah pria lain. Aku ingin mendengar ucapan itu darimu, Didanau Lagdorian ini..Dihadapan roh suci air."

"Tidak mungkin aku bisa berjanji seperti itu!"

"Kumohon Henrietta."

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa mengucapkan janji palsu! Tidak bisa!"

"Aku tidak punya waktu lagi"

"Kalau begitu, berjanjilah padaku..Untuk mencintaiku...Untuk mencintaiku selamanya! Kalau kamu Wales yang asli, Wales yang asli akan mengucapkan sumpah itu!"

"Kalai bisa, pasti sudah kulakukan. Tapi orang mati tidak bisa menjanjikan keabadian, Henrietta...Maafkan aku Henrietta...Aku tidak bisa mengucapkan janji tiga tahun lalu itu. Karna takdir kita tak pernah terikat."

"Wales-sama!"

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu...Henrietta. Aku mencintaimu..."

Wales akhirnya tertidur untuk selama-lamanya. Henrietta menjeritkuat, menangis sejadi-jadinya memanggil nama kekasihnya itu. Kenangan mereka berdua seakan menghujani kembali dirinya dengan kesediahn. Sementara yang lainnya pun hanya bisa menundukkan kepala larut dalam duka.

Dan disaat yang tidak tepat itulah Ryuga datang. Menatap ngeri pada jasad yang kini ada dipangkuan Henrietta. Jasad dari seseorang yang begitu dekat dengan dirinya. Sahabat karibnya. "Wa-WALES!". Ryuga berlari sekuat tenaga menuju jasad temannya itu yang tak lagi bernyawa. Dihadapan jasad itu si pemuda berambut raven tersimpuh penuh rasa tidak percaya. "he-hei, se-semua ini bercanda bukan? Hei Wales! Wales jawab aku!"

Ryuga sadar dengan situasi yang terjadi. Keheningan pun menyelimuti danau itu. Semuanya terlanjur larut dalam duka. Duka yang memisahkan sepasang kekasih dan sebuah hubungan persahabatan. Situasi itu berlangsung lama, sampai Ryuga menangkap pergerakan kecil dari jari Wales. "Wales?"

Tiba-tiba saja mata Wales terbuka lebar. Aura-aura hitam mengeriakn menyeruak, menyebar dari dalam tubuhnya. Louise, Kirche dan Tabitha pun membawa Henrietta menjauh dari sana. Menyisakan Saito yang mulai mencbut pedangnya dan Ryuga yang masih mematung disana.

Wales bangkit dengan sendirinya, terbang tinggi diudara. Urat-urat tubuhnya tercetak jelas bersinar kemerahan. Kedua matanya berubah sirah bagai darah. Wales menjerit, antara kesakitan dan kesetanan. Tak lagi dapat dibedakan. "R-Ryuga...akh...kaukah itu...Bunuh aku!...BUNUH AKU RYUGA!" Teriak sang pangeran ditengah jeritan kesakitan yang terus terlontarkan dari mulutnya. "Cepat Bunuh aku...Iblis itu akan bangkit dari dalam tubuhku!"

"Wales!"

Aura-aura hitam yang menumpuk ditubuh Wales akhirnya meledak. Mengubah pangeran itu menjadi monster humanoid raksasa dengan tubuh berwarna hitam kelam berselang garis-garis merah yang menyala-nyala. Wales telah berubah menjadi Dark Zagi. Dark Zagi mengaum seperti singa, menimbulkan gelombang dahsyat yang menghempaskan segala yang ada didekatnya.

"M-mustahil.."Gumam Saito.

"Hei, kau dari bumi bukan? setelah ini aku ingin bertemu lagi denganmu. Tapi untuk sekarang menjauhlah. Akan aku selesaikan pertarungan antara diriku dengan Wales dengan tanganku sendiri!" Perintah Ryuga.

Saito mengangguk dan segera menjauh dari sana. Ryuga pun berdiri lalu diraihnya salah satu mainan yang menggantung disabuknya. Ginga Spark. Diangkatnya benda itu sampai Spark itu terbuka dan memunculkan sebuah spark doll. Kemudian, ditempelkannya ujung Ginga spark itu pada telapak kaki dari spark doll yang muncul barusan.

 **.**  
 **Ultra - Live!**  
 **Ultraman Ginga**  
 **.**

Ryuga berubah menjadi raksasa cahaya dengan tubuh berwarna merah berseling putih yang sedikit dominan. Kristal biru menghiasi dada, bahu, tangan, kaki, dan kepalanya. Dialah Ultraman Ginga, Pahlawan yang datang dari masa depan.

Kini kedua raksasa itu berdiri saling berhadapan., bersiap diposisinya masing-masing. Ginga mengambil kuda-kuda, begitu juga Dark Zagi. Sesaat keduanya bertahan diposisi, hingga kemudian Dark Zagi memulai pertarungan dengan sebuah pukulan yang dengan sigap dihindari oleh Ginga. Ginga membalas dengan menebaskan kaki kanannya mengenai rusuk Zagi, membuat monster itu terduduk menahan sakit.

Belum lagi usai, Ginga melanjutkan serangan dengan menghantam pundak Dark Zagi dengan sebuah pukulan. Zagi kena dan berguling kedepan. Namun dengan cepat ia kembali bangkit dan langsung menghadiahkan sebuah pancaran sinar kegelapan kearah Ginga. Sinar itu mengenai siraksasa cahaya dan membuatnya terpental jauh kebelakang, mendarat dibibir danau yang berseberangan dengan Dark Zagi. Tanpa disadari, ternyata Ginga telah terlebih dahulu mengenai perut Dark Zagi dengan sebuah panah cahaya tepat sebelum pancaran sinar tadi mengenai dirinya. Dark Zagi langsung kembali terduduk lemah akibat dari serangan barusan. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Ginga bangkit dan bersiap melancarkan salah satu jurus pamungkasnya.

 **[Ginga Fireball]**

Bola-bola api yang datang entah dari mana, muncul di sekeliling tubuh Ginga. Kristal-kristal biru ditubuhnya pun berubah warna menjadi merah membara. Setelah dirasa cukup, Ginga menembakkan bola-bola api itu kearah Zagi. Tepat ketika bola-bola pi itu mengenai si musuh, Ledakan besarpun terjadi. Membakar area hutan yang ada didekat raksasa kegelapan itu. Akan tetapi, Zagi masih berdiri disana. Tegap dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi kepulan asap akibat serangan tadi.

Sekali lagi Zagi mengaum, memadamkan semua api yang ada ditubuh dan disekitarnya. DIsisi lain, Ginga bersiap diposisinya, menunggu pergerakan selanjutnya dari Dark Zagi.

Tubuh Zagi kemudian membara, terbakar aura kegelapan yang menyala-nyala. Ginga pun tak mau kalah. Aura kebiruan menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya, membara persis seperti Dark Zagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya kedua raksasa itu kembali mengambil ancang-ancang. Bersiap kemudian melesat cepat menghadang satu sama lain. Mereka berbenturan tepat ditengah danau itu, mengakibatkan gelombang angin yang kuat dan menimbulkan gelombang tinggi di danau.

Kedua raksasa itu melanjutkan pertarungan mereka diudara. Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa keduanya Saling serang, saling hadang, saling membalas serangan. Ginga mukul Zagi, Zagi membalas. Zagi menyerang Ginga, Ginga pun membalas. Tak jarang pula gelombang angin terjadi setiap kali mereka bertumbukkan. Menghempaskan segala sesuatu yang ada di sekitar mereka.

Situasi makin ruwet. Bukannya lari dari sana, Saito ,Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, dan Henrietta malah menonton pertarungan dua raksasa penghancur itu. Semuanya menatap kagum, terlebih Saito dan sendiri terperangah tidak percaya kalau tokoh fiksi yang biasa ditontonnya ditelevisi tiap minggu itu kini benar-benar hidup bahkan bertarung dihadapannya sendiri.

..

BAM!  
Sebuah pukulan telak dari Ginga berhasil mendarat di dada Zagi, sekaligus mengakhiri pertumbukkan sengit diantara mereka. Alhasil, Zagi pun jatuh dari ketinggian puluhan Kilometer dan mendarat naas ditanah. Sementara Ginga sendiri mendarat dengan mulus di hadapan Dark Zagi.

Ginga melirik pilu pada Dark Zagi. Walau bagaimanapun, monster yang kini tengah dihadapinya ini tak lain adalah teman karibnya, Wales. Ginga mengepla tinjunya. Kristal-kristal biru ditubuhnya kembali berubah warna, kali ini menjadi hijau. Serpihan-serpihan cahaya berwarna serupa tiba-tiba muncul menyelimuti tubuh Ginga. Aura kehijauan keluar dari dalam tiap-tiap kristal ditubuhnya.

 **[Ginga Comfort]**

Ginga melepaskan Aura dan serpihan cahaya itu pada Dark Zagi yang kini berdiri dihadapannya, masuk membaluti tubuh raksasa itu. Seketika tubuh Dark Zagi retak-retak. Alih-alih merasakan sakit. Zagi malah merasa tentram, tenang, damai, hangat. Aura hitam ditubuhnya hilang, ditelan cahaya yang suci. Tubuhnya memudar. Dari tengah dada Dark Zagi keluar satu lagi serpihan cahaya yang terus turun hingga mendarat ditanah. Serpihan cahaya yang membawa jasad Wales keluar dari dalam diri Dark Zagi. Dark ZAgi yang telah kehilangan Wales sebagi wadahnya pun lenyap, berubah menjadi kartu yang kemudian berpindah ke tangan Ginga/Ryuga.

Ginga kemabli kewujud aslinya, Ryuga. Dengan langkah gontai dihampirinya temannya. Wales yang nampaknya kembali mendapat sedikit cahaya kehidupan. Entah bagaimana, tapi sepertinya Dark Zagi telah memberinya secercah harapan untuk menyampaikan kata-kata terakhirnya. Ryuga merangkul sahabatnya itu. Disusul oleh Saito dan yang lainnya yang datang mengerumuni mereka.

"Ryuga...benarkah ini kau kawan? Ini benar-benar dirimu?" Tanya Wales sedikit terbata-bata.

"Ya, temanku. Ini aku.." Ryuga mengangguk.

"Wales mengangguk bahagia. "Untunglah, kukira tadinya aku akan mati tanpa sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan dulu padamu.."

"SUdahlah, bisa bertemu saja denganmu aku sudah bersyukur."

"Tidak, akulah yang bersyukur..Bisa bertemu dengan seseorang seperti dirimu didunia ini."

"ngn?"

"Hei, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau sampai aku mati?"

"Heheh, dasar tidak tahu diri. Bukannya kau sudah mati?"

"Sialan kau, kau selalu bisa mengubah suasananya menjadi menyenangkan ya?"

"bukankah itulah kelebihan ku. Lagi pula sudah jelas bukan? akan aku hancurkan Albion dengan tanganku sendiri.."

"Ternyata otak mu itu masih Radikal...Hei, aku boleh minta sesuatu padamu bukan? kau sudah sering minta barang padaku bukan? nah sekarang kau harus balas budi padaku atau akan aku tagih hutangmu itu diakhirat!"

"iya-iya kampret! kagak usah lu omongin segala tentang itu bukan? Cepat sebutkan kehendakmu dan matilah! Udah sekarat masih saja menyusahkan orang".

"Mau kah kau jaga Henrietta untukku? Berjanjilah kawanku.."

"Memangnya kenapa kau pikir aku berada didekatnya sekarang? Memangnya kau pikir kalau bukan untukmu aku akan sampai hati menjaganya?"

"Yah, terima kasih. Boleh aku menyampaikan ceramah terakhirku?"

"Waktumu 7 menit! cepat!"

"Kau taku, aku selalu bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan mu. Kau selalu membelaku, melindungiku dari mereka yang mencoba melukai ku. Bahkan meskipun dulu aku pernah mencoba untuk memenggal kepalamu itu. Entah karna kau itu bodoh atau kenapa, kau malah menjadikan aku sebagai temanmu. Kau mengajariku segalanya, menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik dan berguna bagi orang lain. Tapi sepeninggalmu, situasi Albion makin kacau. Mereka membunuh ayahku, dan sepertinya sekarang adalah giliranku...Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Mulai saat ini, buanglah nama Ryuga pemberianku itu, dan hiduplah sebagai dirimu yang sebenarnya. Kalau tidak, nanti kau aku hantui lho..."

"Terserah...apa katamu!" Mata Ryuga mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan menangis, kau ingat slogan kita dulu bukan?"

"Pantang menangis? iya kan? sepertinya slogan kecil itu terlalu sulit untukku.."

"Haha, bukannya kau yang buat. Tapi biarlah. Selamat tinggal kawanku...Ingatlah janjimu tadi"

"Pasti! Selamat jalan sahabatku..."

Pada akhirnya Wales menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dipangkuan Sahabatnya itu. Tangis Ryuga seketika pecah. Begitu juga dengan mereka yang menyaksikan perpisahan yang mengharukan ini. "Akan aku balas mereka semua...akan aku hancurkan Albion demi dirimu!"Tangis Ryuga lirih.

...

...

Malamnya dihari yang sama.  
Pusat Kerajaan ALbion.

 **Ultraman X**  
 **United!**  
 **Gomora Armor!**

Jdarr!  
Sesosok Raksasa dengan corak tubuh futuristik tiba-tiba saja muncul ditengah kota. Dengan armor berwarna biru yang besar ditubuhnya dan sepasang cakar berukuran besar ditangannya, dihancurkannya segala sesuatu yang ada dihadapannya. Memporak-porandakan seisi kota.

 **[Gomora Oscillatory Wave]**  
Raksasa itu menghantamkan kedua cakar besar yang melindungi tangannya ketanah. Dari sana muncul gelombang pemusnah yang langsung saja menghamburkan segala yang ada dikota itu keudara. Menenggelamkan kota itu dalam sekejap. Menghapus segala peradaban dari sana. Membinasakan semua yang ada. Hancur, hilang tak berbekas. Namun ia tak lagi puas. Ia terus menghancurkan, terus membinasakan. Baginya kerajaan menyedihkan ini harus hancur. benar-benar hancur!.

"Rasakanlah Hukuman Kalian! Manusia Busuk!"  
"Mati! MATILAH!"


End file.
